


MIRAXUS DAY 2020: Family is family.

by be_dazzled06



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lamira, Laxus x Mirajane, Miraxus, Miraxus Day, Miraxus Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_dazzled06/pseuds/be_dazzled06
Summary: NOVEMBER 8, 2020. Inspired by the FT Game. Laxus and Mirajane go on a mission and come back as different people.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	MIRAXUS DAY 2020: Family is family.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my small Miraxus family. I love you all.
> 
> HAPPY MIRAXUS DAY!
> 
> All rights reserve to Hiro Mashima, original creator.

Family. That's all Laxus ever wanted – a family. He used to believe that a mother, a father and a child made a family. But Laxus came into a world his mother had just left and all he had was his father. He thought maybe the two of them were enough but Ivan's quest for power had consumed him and eventually, Laxus was not enough anymore.

Gramps came into his life and introduced him to a new home – Fairy Tail. But even then, his concept of family never changed. Laxus still considered his father as family, the only one he had aside from Makarov. And so, when Gramps was forced to excommunicate Ivan, Laxus considered it the highest betrayal. Because what father could disown his own son? What family would choose strangers over one's own flesh and blood?

His dear Gramps destroyed Laxus' family and he was so filled with hatred and darkness that he started to believe that there was no such thing as family. Only power.

Little by little, he had become his father – so obsessed with power that he was willing to step on and destroy what his grandfather held closest to his heart. But deep inside Laxus knew it wasn't the search for power that pushed him to declare the battle of Fairy Tail. It was his hatred of his grandfather who chose a bunch of strangers over his own son. It was his loathing of Makarov, who created his own family in Fairy Tail, and left Laxus alone and lonely. Without a family. He was so consumed by his hatred that he failed to see that the only reason Makarov protected Fairy Tail was so that Laxus would never feel lonely ever again. That he would always have a family.

He was beyond saving but Makarov never gave up on him.

It was a long road for Laxus but in the end he came to finally understand what Gramps was trying to tell him. That family was not only defined by blood but most importantly, it was about love. In the end, he finally realized that he had family and all along, he was home.

But something was still missing.

* * *

Laxus' return to the guild did not usually call for some big celebration because they did not need Laxus to create some ruckus. They got Gray and Natsu for that. Recently, however, it wasn't only the Thunder God Tribe whose faces lit up every time the big boss came back from his long missions. One pair of blue eyes gleamed upon his return.

Mirajane Strauss. Now, that's the woman who knew the importance of family. She had dedicated her life to protect her own.

"Welcome back, Laxus."

There was surprise in the dragon slayer's eyes but one that was welcomed. He gave him a soft smile, one that was considered meager as compared to Mirajane's.

"I hope you weren't charged with so much damages." Mirajane started a conversation while she took the accomplishment report from the S-Class mage.

"I'm not Natsu." defended Laxus, "nor Erza." His orange eyes followed the Head Waitress as she read the report and filed it in the books. He planned on taking the day off and getting some much deserved rest. However, the job request Mirajane just handed to him was going to put a dent on that plan.

"Don't forget about your promise."

Laxus did not. He was a man of his words and when Mira decided to cash in on that promise, he would definitely honor them. But the thought had kept him up some nights. Knowing Mirajane, she'd cash in soon and would probably make him do things he'd never do as long as he was alive. Despite his inhibitions, he still agreed to go on a job with Mira. They argued about their meeting point: him wanting to pick her up from her house and Mirajane wanting to do the opposite. His pride was not having it, so, they settled on meeting halfway.

"Oi, Demon. Don't make me do weird things."

It was one of his wisest decisions to leave before Mirajane gave him details of the job.

"I won't!" Mira shouted after him and the Dragon Slayer disappeared behind the wooden doors.

The next day, they met right in front of the guild, where they mutually decided was fair for the both of them. Mirajane led him to a residential district, lined on either side with common bungalow houses. Laxus was right to worry about that bright smile and even brighter blue eyes, when, at the end of the block, they were welcomed by a nice middle-aged couple about to leave them five crazy boys to care for the day. In short, Mirajane just dragged him, the great Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar, into a baby-sitting job. Him? Makarov's grandson about to follow into his footsteps in leading Fiore's strongest guild? One of the most respected mages of whole Earthland? A Dragon freaking Slayer? Going to babysit a crazy bunch on a sugar rush? No way, Ma'am. Not in this lifetime.

If Mirajane wanted to spend her day babysitting, that's up to her. Not Laxus Dreyar.

But if Mirajane said they were going to spend their day babysitting, that's what they were going to do.

That's how Laxus Dreyar found himself in the middle of all that chaos: dangling two thrashing boys in either arm; head throbbing, ear splitting from all the screaming; staying really, really still in the middle of the kitchen floor because there were loose marbles all around him. The reason why he was in the middle of marble island was with him too but instead, she was wobbly carrying some easily breakable plates.

"Kids! Don't run around please."

Laxus tilted his head on the side, just a little tilt, and wondered how Mirajane could keep the honey on her voice despite those little spawns of the devil making their job a tad harder than usual. If it was up to him, he'd fry the little demons and call it a night. Five evil boys, at their age and without a nanny? What were that middle-aged couple thinking? But Mirajane was nothing but patient with those kids, like she had always been with the grown-ass children back at the guild, and she was pretty good at it. So, Laxus was going to trust Mirajane with whatever crazy plan she was going to come up with.

"Do we have a plan?" asked he, trying very much not to be condescending, even though he was really close to just squeezing the squirming boys into silence, with his bare arms.

"Put me down, spark plugs!"

Laxus had learned earlier in life, you have to be stern with these boys or you would never get the respect you deserve. So, he stared down that little demon and pulled the most deadly glare he had mastered.

"I'm gonna show you plugs if you don't keep quiet."

Which, his inexperienced ass had taught him, was not a very good idea, since the boy with mahogany hair discovered a higher pitch for his screaming.

_Definitely not the best idea._

"So?" He turned back to the woman who at least was the more experienced between them.

All the answer she could offer him was an apologetic smile – beautiful but apologetic smile. Then, not like it was crazy enough – that Mirajane was out of _any_ ideas, crazy or not – the universe was really testing them. Five, eight and ten year olds never listen to anything an adult says. Because when you tell them not to run around, they bump into you while you're carrying a tower of ceramic plates.

So, Laxus had to step up and use some magic. He charged the marbles with small static to clear up a way for Mirajane.

"Cool!" one of the kids exclaimed and the two stubborn rascals in his arms stopped squirming for freedom. The kids all demanded he do it again, cheering him on until Laxus caved in.

Now, he wasn't the kind of man who got pushed over and ordered around. No one could make Laxus do what he didn't want to do. But those kids were looking at him like was some kind of a hero. And so, Laxus charged the marbles again so they rolled around the kitchen floor in some entertaining fashion. The boys didn't move an inch.

Kids were too easy.

_Easy to win over and had no loyalty, at all._

Because now they were entertaining their eyes with Mirajane's Take-Over magic. Who even thought a pink giant lizard was cool?

_Traitors._

His static charged marbles rolling around every direction was way, _way_ cooler.

Laxus did not feel abandoned by his disciples. No way. He decided to sit there at the couch, comfortably at that, and scoffed at those simpletons who thought a blue bunny existed in this world. Geez. His great magic skills were a waste on those kids. Laxus glanced towards where the giggly laughters were coming from.

_What a bunch of school girls._

Laxus was just thankful he didn't have to waste any more energy on children's play, quite literally. But his plan on spending the rest of the night slipping into a nap – and letting Mirajane do all the babysitting – was put on hold when, at the corner of his eyes, he saw a nonthreatening silhouette standing under the arch. Not a second later, a little girl holding a blue bunny stepped into the light. They held each other's stare, one studying the other. Then, the little girl with the long reddish, brownish hair approached the big guy on her parent's couch.

"Who are you?" interrogated her. "And why are you lazing around in my house?"

Laxus thought she was very articulate for a little girl.

"Laxus." He offered his name. "I'm your bab– I'm your guardian for tonight."

"You mean my babysitter?"

One orange eye twitched at the word. It was enough Laxus had his argumentative baby blue eyes at home; he didn't need another one on his job too.

"Guardian. Alright?" insisted the big guy. "Now, it's past your bed time. Why are you still up?"

"Those brats woke me up."

She climbed onto the couch and settled next to her babysitter. The way she casually dropped he word 'brat' pulled the corners of Laxus' mouth just slightly up but the spark of amusement in his eyes showed that his interest was piqued.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

Laxus' orange eyes followed her stare and saw Mirajane turning back to her original form. But one who never shared about his life, the guardian a.k.a babysitter tried to dodge the bullet.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?"

She nodded in response. "Stranger Danger."

Laxus wanted to ignore the kid but she had other plans.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"So, why are you still talking to me?"

"You gave me your name. So, you're not a stranger."

Laxus kept his lips shut just in case smarty-mouth took the hint and would just go away. Turned out, she wasn't as smart as he thought she was.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Couldn't get the hint.

"I could be dangerous."

"You're a big guy lazing around a couch." She gave her a look that made him feel like he was stupid. "How dangerous can you be?"

That was not only Little Miss Smarty Pants being such a smart pants but also being the ingenious, unintentional snark that she apparently was. Laxus could feel another headache coming.

"How old are you again?"

"Eight. Is she your girlfriend?"

Laxus eyed the girl, giving her one of those serious, intimidating look he used to scare the people in his guild with. It did not make her budge, not even just a little. Laxus just had to admit defeat. The little girl was not going to drop the subject until she was satisfied with an answer.

"Sort of."

Appearing satisfied with that, the smarty pants whipped her head to the side to study the lady who was making her brothers guffaw. In just a matter of seconds, she already made up her mind about Mirajane. "She isn't that pretty."

That was a surprise for Laxus. As far as he knew, Mirajane Strauss was every man's dream. Sometimes, a woman's too. Guys wanted her. Girls wished they could be her. But, what did an eight year old know?

The girl turned to face him again and, in a matter-of-fact tone, told him he could do better.

Laxus folded his lips to keep that thin line on his face from pulling wider. He didn't want to be the one to tell Mirajane that an eight year old girl just flatly told him that Laxus was out of Mirajane's league. He couldn't fault the child for being that honest. Kids didn't lie.

"You think so?"

"Yeah." The little girl answered around a big yawn. Then, she leaned on the big guy and rested her head against his arm, pulling her blue bunny tight to her chest. "Way better."

It maybe wasn't right for him to feel good about that but he did. Sure, he wasn't going to win the best secret boyfriend award but the woman being so lovable made him doubt himself. Laxus knew he wasn't the friendly, approachable type. Kids were either afraid or just dismissive of him. He had improved over the years but sometimes, as much as he told himself it didn't bother him, Laxus was worried that he wasn't as likeable as Gramps, who was grooming him to be the next Guild Master. There were times he'd think he made a breakthrough, like earlier, when those boys looked up to him like he was the greatest thing in the world. Then, all of the sudden, he wasn't. But thanks to this little girl sleeping soundly beside him, Laxus felt a lot better.

* * *

"She said that?"

Mirajane showed no signs of being bothered or insulted by a little girl calling her 'not that pretty'. In fact, she was more surprised that Laxus was the one hogging their conversation. He tried to repress the enthusiasm in his voice and expression but the Dragon Slayer was never this chatty. On their walks, Laxus always played the audience and Mira would always talk his ears off.

"Don't take it too personally."

It was very late in the evening and the two managed to put the kids to sleep before the couple came home to relieve them. Guardian missions paid well and Laxus finally realized why.

"Those boys gave you a hard time, huh?"

"It's like we never left the guild." Mirajane's giggles were abruptly cut off by the sudden gush of wind.

Laxus noticed it. So, he shrugged out of his large coat and draped it over Mira's shoulders. To keep himself warm, he shoved his hands inside his pant pockets and slid closer to her as they continued with their walk home. Bickslow said something about sharing heat or something. He said girls liked that.

"Mina's just like you."

The declaration made Mirajane turn to him, a bit surprised. The little girl obviously hated her. "Really? How so?"

"She snores when she sleeps."

 _Yeah_ , she thought. _She pulls your hair and pretends to sleep too._

"Oh." Mirajane didn't really know what to make of it. She was sure she didn't snore. Or did she?

"And talks in her sleep."

Mirajane didn't think she did that. But that wasn't the thought that caused her stop and fall behind. Looking back, she realized that from the client's house up to now, they've only been talking about the boys and their sister, Mina. Laxus even had that warm expression on his face when she talked about the little girl who slapped and kicked Mirajane when she tried to pick her up from the couch to place to bed. But when it was Laxus who carried her away, Mina snuggled up to him and slept in his arms, like a baby.

"Mina's really…" Laxus struggled, although he tried not to show it, to look for the right word to finish his sentence. "C-cu–. Mira?" He only noticed Mira's absence when he looked at beside him and she wasn't there.

"Oi," Laxus came back for her. Worry and confusion made lines appear on his forehead, "what's wrong?"

She stared at him, studying his features slowly changed as years passed by. Mira remembered the time when he was just a little boy, the cute young golden boy who doted on his grandfather. The little boy whom people expected great things from. Vignettes of his growing years played in her memory, his highs and his lows, until her reminiscing brought her to the here and now, staring at the man that Laxus had become.

"Mirajane." His voice was laced with equal concern and warning.

"Do you know why I took this mission?"

She was proud of him, of how far Laxus had come. He started as a sweet kid; broken by what Laxus took as his grandfather's betrayal when he sent away Ivan; until he found his way back home.

"I'm not in the mood to play guesses, Mira."

And he realized that family was not only defined by blood but also by love. That we may be born into a family but sometimes, when we are lucky, we find one or we get to create our own.

"Because I wanted to see how you'll be around kids." Without knowing it, tears had started to roll down her cheeks. Mira rested her hand over her belly, feeling the bump that wasn't there yet. "Now that we're expecting one."

The cruel, November wind slapped on Mira's tear-stricken cheeks. It was late and the streets had been emptied. From Laxus' expression, she was glad they had the privacy to have that conversation. Mira dropped the hand on her belly and tightened the large coat around her body with it. For the first time since she received the good news, Mirajane got scared. She got scared as she stared into Laxus' widened eyes and found no emotion in them. She took a step back, mind in complete mess.

_Did he not want the child? Would she be raising their child on her own?_

Questions ran around and about her mind. But Mirajane was strong. In those quick moments when he said nothing, she tried to rebuild a life that was just in ruins.

Mira took a deep breath, mustering the courage to tell him, "You… you don't have to do anything. I–"

But before she could finish her sentence, Laxus had bridged the small distance she placed between them. He dropped his head on her shoulder and once again, they fell into complete silence.

"I'm just tired, Mira."

Laxus words were muffled by the collar of his coat but Mirajane could hear the croak in his voice. He didn't say anything after that but Mira noticed his shoulders lightly shaking. When he shifted his head to nuzzle at the crook of her neck, she felt his warm tears. Right there and then, without Laxus saying anything, Mira finally understood his feelings. She gently patted the back of his head, silently telling him that it was okay. They were going to be okay. They were going to figure it out, _together_.

Laxus then wrapped his arms around Mira's slender figure, tighter and tighter, until her fears were squashed. The thought of messing it up as first time parents tentatively crossed her mind but she wasn't afraid of it. Because it was Laxus. Because she was going to embark on that journey with Laxus. Because even in his small voice, she heard his words over the low howling of the November wind.

"Thank you, Mira."

Family. That's all Laxus ever wanted – a family. Even if his definition of it had changed over the years, one stood the test of time. Laxus was the luckiest man alive to have known a family defined by blood, by love and now, by both.

* * *

**Bonus:**

Laxus did not know regrets. He believed that everything that happened – good or bad –were, simply, opportunities to learn.

But now he was starting to regret when he told his wife he wanted a daughter.

"I hate you, Papa!"

His three year-old hit him with a fist in the face. Now, being the daughter of two of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, his daughter's punch could not be taken lightly.

"Princess, you need to eat your vegetables."

"No!"

"But it will help you grow."

She crossed her arms and barked a definite, "No!"

If she was a boy, Laxus' glare would do the trick. But when it comes to his little princess, Fairy Tail's ninth guild-master could not keep a straight face, how much more a frown.

"But–"

"See? This is why you shouldn't spoil her." Mirajane, with a slight bump on her tummy, moved around her husband to her seat at the dining table. She wasn't too far along but already showing. "Fayna, you need to eat your vegetables."

The Dreyar daughter did not say a word but only gave her mother a look that said, 'make me', which Mirajane did not appreciate coming from a three year old. It also didn't help that pregnancy hormones cut her patience by half; so, Mira stared back at her daughter and the two ended up in a silly stand-off, while the father took the cowardly way out by just waiting for them to stop.

Just another day at the Dreyar House.

Laxus knew exactly how it would end – with his little princess crying to her daddy.

Fayna's baby blue eyes brimmed with tears. Laxus just had to count to three until his little demon conceded to the other demon in the house, curl up to her daddy and cry to him.

"Mama's being mean, again?"

Fayna buried her face against the dragon-slayer's chest and nodded, clutching on his father's pressed shirt.

"Laxus!"

The dragon-slayer shrugged but gave his wife an apologetic smile. Papa Laxus was definitely whipped and totally twisted around his little princess' finger. Mirajane did not like it one bit. She didn't like to always play the bad guy and she told him about that. Laxus promised he would try to be stern with the little demon. When the time came, he'd be the one to discipline her.

Laxus sought her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, his orange eyes begging for understanding. Mirajane just rolled her eyes and Laxus mouthed quick thanks.

When the day came that his daughter wanted to learn magic and eventually joined the guild. When she finally went to her first mission without her Papa and Mama. When Fayna finally sought her independence, he'll subject her to the same discipline the Guild Master puts all the kids at the guild. No special treatment for his Fayna.

But for the meantime, while Fayna was still his baby girl and she still liked her papa, Laxus wanted to spoil his little princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I'm not gonna forget. This is such a mess. I was going back and forth with drama, comedy, drama and comedy. It's all over the place! But I hope you guys still appreciate it. Let me know what you guys think.  
> P.S. Fayna, right? Ahahaha. It was so hard to look for a name for the Miraxus baby. But I was always hoping they get a baby girl.


End file.
